She doesn't like what she sees
by vampires assistant
Summary: Arra meets Truska...but at the time she is with Larten...how will Arra react...how will Larten get Arra back...does Truska still love Larten...or does Arra love him more Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't like what she sees.

Arra was at the cirque du freak looking for Larten. Mr Tall had allowed her to come through the gates but he didn't seem happy to see her, but she just ignored him because she was finally getting to see her red haired vampire. They hadn't seen each other for 2 years but they were still mates, their mating contract still had 7 years on it and neither of them stopped the relationship, they only left each other because Mr Tall needed Larten for the show and Arra would have stayed with him but she had a lot of general business to attend to also Vanez needed her to train people in staff training on the bars. But 4 months ago she quit being a general and left the mountain in search for her mate. She still wasn't sure where he was in the cirque du freak or if he was still even here. But she had to try. It was quite late at night so there were not a lot of people around. She looked around and saw a young boy walking out of his tent.

"Excuse me young man."

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Arra Sails..."He cut in.

"Oh yeah, I remember Mr C talking about you."

"Do you know where he is?"

He looked guilty and like he was hiding something. "Yeah, I do."

"Well could you tell me please?"

"Um, ok. He is in that tent. With Truska." And with that he ran away, shouting 'sorry'.

Arra was confused, why was he sorry and who the hell was this Truska?

She knocked on his door, no reply.

She knocked harder, still no reply.

"Larten?"

No reply.

Eager to see him she opened the door and instantly saw something she wished with all her heart she hadn't.

Very short, I know. But if you want to know what she saw then keep reading.

I know this chapter isn't really a rated M but it will be in the next chapter.

Please comment

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn't like what she sees

Eager to see him she opened the door and instantly saw something she wished with all her heart she hadn't...

A woman was perched up on Larten's hip and they were both nearly naked, only Larten had his trousers round his ankles and the woman had her bra on. As Arra walked in Larten turned around and dropped Truska. She fell on the floor but she soon stood up and covered herself up with a blanket from his coffin.

"ARRA?" Larten screamed as his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LARTEN? I THOUGHT WE WERE MATES!" Arra screamed back as she ran out the door.

Larten pulled up his trousers and ran after her, leaving an extremely confused Truska behind.

"Arra wait!" He shouted as he ran after her.

He flitted to her and stopped her running.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought I was coming to see my mate but I was obviously wrong." She shouted back in his face.

"Arra I'm so sorry, I don't know what was happening."

"WHAT! You must have known what was happening you were having sex, and it didn't look like you were putting up much of fight!" She said as she stormed off in the direction of the forest leaving Larten alone to think about what had just happened.

He went over to the nearby river bank and sat down. He shivered slightly at the cold wind swept around his bare torso. He put his head into his hands and let out a shaky breath, had he just ruined the best thing to happen in his whole life?


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn't like what she sees

Larten sat on the river bank for what seemed like hours but were really only minutes. He looked over to the forest that Arra ran to and saw a silhouette of a woman. He knew immediately that it was her. She was coming towards him with tears running down her face, but he knew that he couldn't do a thing about it. She came and sat close to him, closer than he thought they would ever be after tonight's incident. Acting on instinct he put her arm around her and she leant into his chest. But then she remembered what had happened and moved away.

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"How many times did you..."

"Just twice."

"JUST TWICE!WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JUST TWICE?"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

They were silent for a minute and Arra broke the silence.

"So you still wear it?"

"Wear what?"

"This." She said as she tapped the necklace he wore around his neck and showed him hers, he got them, them when they became mates.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well, it can't mean much."

"Of course it means a lot to me. But it is just a necklace, you mean so much more."

"Then, again I ask why, why did you do it?"

"I missed you too much, but I could not leave. I tried to get over you and it was hard but I did. But then you showed up and all those feelings came flooding back to me."

They were silent once again and Larten's breath slowed and evened. He had fallen asleep. Arra took her necklace off and took his hand. She held it to her heart for a while then opened it and placed the necklace inside and closed it again. A lonely tear came from her eye as she stood up and went to nearby tree and sat up against it. Eventually she fell asleep, but she was woken up by someone prodding her and yelling 'wake up!'. The voice sounded familiar but it wasn't Larten, it was the young boy that she spoke to earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

She doesn't like what she sees

"WAKE UP!"

"What, ouch." Arra said as the blazing sun met her eyes.

"GET UP!" She jumped up and covered her eyes with her arm. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She looked over to Larten who was burning worse than her because he only had trousers on, She ran over to him and tried to wake him up by tapping him and shouting, but he stayed asleep. She slapped him round the head and he woke up. Arra heard a slight chuckle about her actions from the young boy whose name she still did not know.

"What, ow, Bloody sun. Come on." He said as he let her to the forest and into a dark area where there was no sun.

"Young man, how long have we been asleep in the sun?"

"Five hours, there is six hours until night fall."

"Thank you for waking us, we would have died."

"Yeah, you would toast. Literally." He said with a chuckle, Arra laughed a bit at his joke.

"Thank you so much, we will be more careful next time." Larten thanked.

What did Larten mean 'next time' did he think Arra had fully forgiven him. Had he realised that she had given the necklace back.

"What is your name boy?"

"I'm Evra Von."

"Von...what?"

"Just plain Von."

"Oh, nice name."

"Thanks. Um Mr Crepsley do you want me to bring you a cape or a blanket or something?"

"Yes, thank you Evra."

"I will be right back."

Evra left them alone and Arra giggled at how badly burnt they had gotten.

"Larten you look like a burnt carrot."

"Oh thanks." They both laughed and Larten put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She held him tightly and kiss him intensely he kissed back with passion.

"No, stop."

She pulled away and walked from him.

"You can't do this."

"What?"

"You can't kiss me and think that that will make it all go away, that it will make it all better. Because it won't." Arra started crying again and Larten walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't complain this time, instead she dug head face into his chest and cried.

"I am so sorry, Arra. I love you and only you. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I will say it a thousand more times if that is what it takes for you to be with me again." He rested his head on hers and he started crying as well.

"I love you too, but I am still mad at you."

"I know. I will make it up to you. I promise." He said as he kissed her head lightly. "Do you want your necklace back?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Here's Evra." Larten said as young Mr Von arrived.

"Here you go, oh and you should know, Truska um left, Mr Tall said he would get word to her when you left so she could come back. I spoke to her before she went, and she said that she wasn't mad or anything and she wants you to know that she's sorry and that it was her choice to go. Any way I will let you two be alone. Bye."

"Bye Evra." Arra and Larten both said.

"Arra? , What can I do to make it up to you?" He said almost as if he were singing.

Then he actually started to sing.

"What can I do to make you smile?"

"What can I do to make you mine again?"

"What can I do to stop crying?"

She smiled a bit and Larten pulled them to the ground and they just sat there waiting for the sun to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

She doesn't like what she sees

The night arrived and Larten and Arra were out feeding. They weren't officially back together because Arra was still mad at him and Larten was still mad at himself. They didn't talk to each other whilst feeding because Larten was trying to think of a way to make it up to her. He decided he would have to surprise her, she loved surprises. He would have to do something she thought he would never do. He had absolutely no ideas. He thought she would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself until she did, and she had to mean it. The rest of the night went in a blur and soon they were back at the cirque. Larten suggested that they stay in his trailer for the day but she said she couldn't possibly go in there after what had happened with Truska. She said maybe they could go back to the forest, and he accepted not wanting to anger her any more. They went to where they were the day before, only Arra sat closer to Larten than before(Not with him but not far from him) In secret she had nearly forgiven him completely but she wasn't going to tell him that, she didn't want to seem weak. They fell asleep, only their soft snores disturbing the silence. Arra dreamt of Larten, when they first met. He was so kind and they instantly realised they loved each other. Larten's dream was about their first dance as mates. The song was 'If tomorrow never comes', it was Arra's favourite song. For the whole dream the song kept replaying. When he woke up he realised what he had to do to make it up to her. Larten woke up first and went to get some breakfast. It was too late for anyone to be around so he could get the food trailer easily. He took some bread and made some simple toast, because that was all the cirque had for breakfast. All the while that some was playing over and over in his head. He came back and Arra was already up.

"I brought you some breakfast." Larten said in an unsteady voice.

"Thank you." She said as she took one of the plates.

"Larten, I am going for a walk, on my own. I just have to think some things through." Arra said sadly.

"Ok, how long will you be?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Could you please be back before 2am? The cirque is moving so everyone wakes up earlier. When we you get here I will have Evra take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It is a surprise."

"Ok, I will come back. But it better be a good surprise."

"It is trust me."

"I'll try." She said as she handed him back the empty plate and headed out of the dark forest. Larten stood up and swung her into his arms.

"Sorry." He muttered as he kissed her with such passion it made her head spin. She was surprised but then lost her head and kissed back. They pulled apart and he let her go. She instantly missed his touch but walked out of the forest in a daze. That was when he was sure the plan would work.

But he needed Evra's and Mr Tall's help.


	6. Chapter 6

Larten rushed to Mr Tall's trailer, he would need his permission to do this. He got to the door and was about to knock when then it opened.

"Hello, Larten." Mr Tall said in his deep intimidating voice.

"Hello, Hibernous. I am sorry about Truska leaving, but she will be able to come back soon. I am planning to go back to the mountain shortly."

"When will you be leaving?"

"I am not sure, when or if Arra forgives me."

"I do not approve of what you did to Truska. But I think you must know that Arra loves you but she does need convincing."

"Thank you for the advise..."

"THAT WAS NOT ADVISE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST LEFT TRUSKA BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAME BACK."

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT SHE IS MORE THAN A GIRLFRIEND TO ME. SHE IS MY MATE. AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN I COULD LOVE ANYONE IN THE WHOLE WORLD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I should not get mixed up in your problems. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course." Larten said as he clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

"Hibernous could I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Could I use the stage trailer before we move on?"

"Sure, do you want me to make it off limits to everyone else?"

"No, I want everyone to see this."

"Ok, what time do you want everyone to be there?"

"2am, please."

"Ok."

"I must go, thank you. Good bye."

"Bye."

Larten flitted to Evra's trailer and knocked on the door, it opened after a minute.

"Hi Mr Crepsley, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I need two favours from you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Could I borrow one of your guitars?"

"Guitar?" Larten nodded. "Uh...sure, I didn't know you played."

"Young Mr Von, there are many things you don't know about me." Evra shrugged.

"Ok, take your pick of any of these." He said as he gestured to his many guitars.

Larten looked at the guitars for a moment before picking up a dark red acoustic one.

"Is it standard tuned?"

"Yes, and I had a feeling you would choose that one. I hope you don't mind me asking but, what are you gonna do?"

"Ok, I guess you have the right to know. Well, I was trying to think of a way to get Arra back and all I could think about was our first dance as mates, well actually the song. I decided I would play the song and hopefully Arra would remember back to the good times and maybe take me back."

Evra nodded. "That's a good idea, but what do you need me for?"

"Well, I needed the guitar, but I also need you to take Arra to the staged trailer at 2am. If she comes any earlier than just stall her, and if she comes any later, I won't start until she's there."

"I will help you. I know how much she means to you."

"Thank you so much Evra. You have helped more than you can imagine."

"I have to go, bye."

"Wait, do you need any help setting up?"

"If you are not too busy, yes please."

"Cool, come on then."

They walked out of the door and went to the stage trailer. Larten went backstage and Evra set up the microphone on the stage. He finished and joined Larten back stage.

"Nervous?" Evra asked.

"Yes, a little bit."

"Well if you are good you will have no problems." Evra told him whilst he pulled Larten up onto his feet, and handed him to the guitar that he had set down next to him. "Show me what you can do."

"I am sorry but you will have to wait until later."

"Ok, are you planning to sing?"

"Yes."

"You should practise."

"Why?"

"Because it warms your voice up and it will make it easier."

"I think I will be ok. You will have to wait until later to hear me sing or play the guitar."

"Fine."

Evra looked at his watch. "It is 1:45 people will start to arrive soon."

"Ok, could you please go and wait for Arra?"

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye."

Evra left and Larten picked up the guitar and adjusted the strap to his size.

**Larten's POV**

I am so nervous, what if she doesn't like it? What if she never forgives me for what I did? I mean, I would not forgive me if I were in Arra's shoes.

NO

I cannot think like that, I must think positively.

What was it Hibernous said to me? She loves me but she needs convincing. Well this will convince her, I am sure of it.

I do feel bad about not being able to tell Truska anything before she left but we both knew it wasn't anything serious, well I think we both knew. But what about after our first time? We were joking around and she said 'I love you' and I laughed, I thought she was making another joke. She looked at me, like I was the devil, then she forced a smile and a half hearted laugh. I never thought anything else of it. Maybe she did love me, but I was too blind to see it, too deaf to hear it, too stupid to feel it...

But I must forget about her, I am with Arra, and I love Arra with my heart and soul, with every bone in my body, I want her, NO, I need her. And I could never forget her again.

My thoughts were interrupted with Evra calling me.

"Mr Crepsley, Arra is in the audience, front table. Come out when your ready, and good luck."

"Thanks."

Evra disappeared behind the curtain.

Show time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Larten's POV**

I took a deep breath, clutched the guitar and slowly made my way on the stage. I had never done this before, I usually only play in private. I got to the micro phone and tapped it to make sure it worked. I looked down to the first table and there was Arra, looking confused. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. I just smiled down at her. Her eyes drifted from my face to the guitar slung over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Hello, I am going to play this song for the most important person in my whole life. Arra, I love you so much and I am truly sorry for what I did and I hope you will one day forgive me. I am going to play a song that I know that you will remember, so here you go..."

I started playing and singing, all the while looking into Arra's eyes.

**Sometimes late at night**

**I lie awake and watch her sleeping**

**She's lost in peaceful dreams**

**So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark**

**And the thought crosses my mind**

**If I never wake up in the morning**

**Would she ever doubt the way I feel**

**About her in my heart**

In the break of the song I gave Arra a short smile.

**If tomorrow never comes**

**Will she know how much I loved her**

**Did I try in every way to show her every day**

**That she's my only one**

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face this world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life**

**Who never knew how much I loved them**

**Now I live with the regret**

**That my true feelings for them never were revealed**

**So I made a promise to myself**

**To say each day how much she means to me**

**And avoid that circumstance**

**Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**Will she know how much I loved her**

**Did I try in every way to show her every day**

**That she's my only one**

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face this world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**So tell that someone that you love**

**Just what you're thinking of**

**If tomorrow never comes**

I finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Thank you."

I looked down to Arra and she was crying gently. I flitted down to her and looked into her eyes. She looked straight back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back lovingly and let her cry into my shoulder, she gripped me as if her life depended on it.

"You remembered, I forgive you, Larten." Arra said in between sobs.

"Thank you and of course I remembered." I said into her hair as she continued to cry. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Arra?" I said as I pulled away.

"What is it?"

I got down on one knee and pulled out a box and she looked very confused and surprised.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked me, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Arra, will you be my mate again?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out. Instead of talking she grabbed my shoulders and kissed me so intensely that I almost fainted. (Now wouldn't that be embarrassing) I kissed back with just as much passion and emotion. When we separated she had the biggest smile on her face. I opened the box and took out the ring, it was a white gold band with a crimson diamond on it. I thought it would perfect because my favourite colour was red and ironically enough my hair was red. I slid the ring onto her finger and she looked at it lovingly.

"Um...I will take that as a yes then." I said as we both stood up.

She kissed me again and I kissed her back, she pushed our bodies together and pulled lightly at my hair. Just as I was truly getting into the kiss I felt a tap on my shoulder then,

"Mr Crepsley, Arra, GUYS!"

We both pulled away and looked at the person who had been shouting at us, it was Evra but everyone else was looking at us.

"I know you two are like all lovey-dovey at the minute but maybe you could go to your trailer or something and please try to keep it down."

I picked Arra up into my arms.

"Bridal style?" She asked me.

"Of course."I said with a grin. "Where should we go tonight?"

"Back to the our forest."

"Our forest?"

"It will be." I just smiled in reply and carried her to 'our' forest.

As we left I could hear everyone say "Awww."

(A/N I need your advice, should I write a more M rated part for the LartenXArra in their forest or should I just leave it?)


	8. Chapter 8

I carried her towards _our forest_ and once we got there I kissed her so intensely it was hard to stay standing. I put her onto her feet next to a long, smooth tree and kissed her again, more fiercely this time she kissed me back and pushed me against the tree and held me closer to her slender body. She moaned slightly into the kiss and I ran my hands over her small back. I stopped at the bottom of the shirt and pulled it gently over her head. Once that was off she opened the buttons that held my shirt together. I looked down at the shirt _oh well; it is just another red shirt _I thought as I ripped it off my chest revealing my, if I do say so myself, ripped abs and pecks. I heard her gasp a little bit and I smiled sexily. I pulled her close again and ran my hands down her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra and easily opening it. The bra came off and I was presented with her perfect breasts. I put my hands around them and squeezing them lightly, _I knew Arra liked this, but I also knew she liked what was coming more._ I went onto my knees and took one of her nipples into my mouth. She groaned quietly and I swirled my tongue around a bit, sucking whenever I felt I should. I released her and slowly kissed down her stomach and down to her trousers. I quickly pulled off her trousers and yanked off mine as she joined me on the floor. I put my arms around her and gently laid her onto the floor. I bent my head down and kissed her neck then went down towards her chest and finally to her red thong. I kissed around it lightly, and as I did I could feel my penis becoming harder by the minute. I pulled off her underwear with my teeth and kissed the place that had been hidden. My tongue slid out and licked in between her. I sucked on her clit very gently, teasing her and then I made the movement harder and rougher until she was panting slightly. I moved away and was about to kiss her again when I felt hands on my chest, they were slowly but surely making their way down towards my hard area. I sucked in a shallow breath as Arra slid her cold hand into my boxers, instantly making contact with my warm dick. The temperature change was different but it defiantly was a good kind of difference. She removed her hand and pulled down my boxers, but she could not pull them off all the way so I just ripped them off. She giggled and lent towards my groin and licked it gently, she was close to but not on my area. Damn, she was teasing me. She continued to kiss around it but then stopped and moved her hands up and pumped me gently, and then she licked it for a bit until finally putting the whole thing into her mouth.

Arra's POV

I sucked quickly, just the way he liked it. I hummed to myself, knowing it would send vibrations up into his body. His amazingly toned body, I just wanted him now and I am getting him now. He tensed a bit and I let go of his impressive dick. He laid me down once again and loomed over me; he looked straight into my eyes. He is so damn sexy when he does that. He slowly laid himself down on top of me and sunk in gently. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. He stopped and waited for my pain to pass. When it did I rolled my hips slowly, causing him to groan deeply. He began to thrust faster and we were both so close when he kissed me. All of the feeling we felt for each other went into the kiss. As our lips came apart so did we. His semen coating my insides and my juices covering his dick. We were both so exhausted that we both just lay there, but finally he pulled himself off of me and lay me on top of him, his arms were around my body protecting. I loved it when he was like this, when I was his and only ever his. Just the way I liked it.

"That was so amazing, Larten." I said and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I know, just like old times." He said as he tightened his grip on me.

"No, not just the sex, well I mean yes the sex but what I meant was when you performed. It was magical."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No, not for that. But for being with me, I cannot believe that you have put up with me for so long."

"I know I must be crazy."

"I am crazy."

"Huh?"

"I am crazy about you."

"And I am mad about you."

"So do we have to back the mountain?"

"No."

"But I thought that maybe you were just taking a break from your general business."

I shook my head, "I quit." I said with a small smile.

"What? How come?"

"I quit for the same reason you did, I was tired of all the killing and all of the stupid rules." I stopped there because I was getting angry. Larten sensed this and held my hand tighter.

"I know." He said this so sincerely that I knew it was true.

He continued to hold me and I heard him go quiet and fall asleep. Oh how I loved him, I cannot even remember why I was mad at him. He was mine, all mine and no-one else's. Forever

I might do another chapter but I might not?

Read and review please?


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with Arra in my arms and a smile plastered on my face. I had to find a way to thank Evra. He is the reason I am able to lay here with my mate cuddled to my chest. He gave me the guitar, he sent her to my performance, but overall he led her to me in the first place, even though she came straight to me and Truska. I would have to get him a present or something; he had been talking about wanting to get a new guitar. I remember him saying that he wanted a Gibson SG standard, in green. I looked down at my mate in my arms; I leant down and kissed the top of her head gently. She looked up and smiled at me then kissed me.

"Good night." I whispered.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I wanted to go into town and get Evra a new guitar."

"To say thanks." She finished for me.

"Yeah."

"I think that would be a great idea." She said approvingly.

We both got up and looked for our clothes, I found my boxers and bent to pick them up.

"Wow." Arra whispered.

"You see something you like?" I asked as I picked my boxers up.

"Definitely." She said as she bent over and pinched my bum. I turned her around and kissed her gently. Then I looked at my boxers that were in my hands, well the remains of my boxers. That got ripped off yesterday.

I found my trousers and turned to Arra she had her trousers and bra on.

"What should I do? My boxers are shredded."

"Then don't wear them."

"Well, what should I wear."

"Your trousers."

"What about my boxers?"

"Don't wear them."

"Do you not think that is weird?"

"No, I think it's kind of sexy." I smiled and slid on my trousers.

Arra put her shirt on and I picked up mine.

"Uhmm...My shirt is shredded too. What do I do?"

"Ummm...get another one from your trailer."

Oh yeah, I forgot I had a trailer.

"Come on then." We both walked to my trailer and I stepped inside, Arra hesitated.

"What is wrong?"

"Memories." She replied.

"You do not have to come inside."

"Good." I nodded in understanding and went further into my trailer then grabbed a black shirt and a white tie. I threw the shirt on and put the tie around my neck, not knotting it yet.

When I came outside Arra was talking to Mr Tall so I went and joined them.

"So we will be leaving for the mountain soon, so you can bring Madam Truska back." Mr Tall nodded and left.

We went into town and got the guitar we wanted and some guitar accessories then got lunch and went back to the cirque. We knocked on Evra's door and it opened after some time.

"Hey." He said and then yawned.

"Hi Evra, sorry for waking you but we just wanted to say thank you." I said.

"For?" He asked looking rather confused.

"For helping us. We got you something." I said and handed him the bag.

He motioned for us to come inside and sit on a small sofa, he sat on the bed.

He opened the bag and his eyes widened.

Evra took the Guitar out and stared at it.

"Thanks you two. How did you know I wanted this one?"

"Well, you do not shut up about it."

He smiled and plugged it into his amp. He tuned it quickly and started playing random riffs.

"We will leave you to it." I said and me and Arra got up to leave.

"No wait! I have questions."

We stopped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you play the guitar and sing?"

"When I was younger I used to play whenever I had time free and when you are a vampire you have a lot of free time and I sing all the time."

"I have never heard you." Evra said.

"You are never around when I am awake and I do not perform in front of people."

"Why not? You're amazing on stage."

I could tell I was going red so I got up and said bye to Evra, he thanked us again and we went back to the forest, we just talked. That is one of the things I love about her we do not have to have sex to have a good time.


End file.
